Its not my fault that i am the white dragon Empress!
by islamsayyid
Summary: Tomoko Kuroki was diagnose with a mental disorder as she began hearing voices that claim that it was a dragon. But what if it wasn't just her imagination(happening in the same world as my other works.)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Highschool dxd or Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: ones standing**

On the last day of school right before summer break. A fairly pale skin, large jade green eyes, and long unkempt black hair that she wears down on her shoulders, often covering her right eye was walking home. It was Tomoko Kuroki the 'Werido of the class' nicknamed by her classmates.

"Seriously whats wrong with my life?" said the girl

" I just followed the leads of the many female characters the otome games that Akia- nee gave me. But how come everybody gave me looks as if I was a weirdo." The girl said as kick a can on the way home.

But then again what did you expect from this deranged girl. Believing by mastering the world of otome games she could become popular. But instead, she understood that she had become an outcast.

" _ **What did you expect partner? The cringed smile and the intensive stare you gave to people would make them uncomfortable. "**_ Said a voice deep within the girls head.

'oh great is my imaginary friend again.' Tomoko thought with annoyance.

 _ **"Really partner you still think that I am a figment of your imagination. I know you one crazy bitch but girl I am real."**_ The inner voice said trying to convince his host.

'Ignore it Tomoko ignore it remember what the doctor said the voices in your head are not real. It is simply something that is born from my anxiety.' The girl said as she hastily walks home to take her medicine.

* * *

 **One year ago**

The messy haired girl has been hearing these voices for a year now. At first, when she told her parents about it they simply dismiss it as her fatigue from studying too hard. After all, she was trying to enroll in Kuoh Academy the most prestigious school in town. But after a while, the voices became louder and harder to ignore.

Until finally she began to have very vivid dreams of two dragons fighting each other. The dreams were so strong that she was screaming and rampaging in her bed. So hard in fact that her parents had to wake her from those dreams. Once they knew her condition was serious, they took her to a Psychiatrists.

There the doctor then began to ask questions on who is the voice in her head. Here Tomoko explains that the voices name was Albion the white dragon emperor. And according to him he and another dragon named Draig were rivals. Both were destined to fight each other through the host they inhabit. And that's why she needs to train or she will die.

"I see that's a very interesting story that Albion was it.. told "as the Psychiatrists said while writing his notes.

"Doctor Azazel I am going crazy aren't I? " Tomoko ask worryingly.

"oh don't worry about that child. You're here know and you will get help. " said the black hair and black goatee doctor with a smile.

Tomoko became nervous as she saw that smile 'no don't think that smile was for you. he's good looking after all. there is no way he would be interested in me. Even if he was he probably only see me as a toy and toss me out when he is bored with me.'

Apone seeing the black haired girls nervous reaction the doctor asks 'What wrong Tomoko?'

The girl just shocked her head "no no nothing wrong."

Azazel raises an eyebrow "Tomoko it's ok to tell me I am here to help you after all."

'as if a could say that I am nervous because you're a hunk.' Tomoko thought as she avoids eye contact.

"I see you cant trust me completely, but this only the first session. There is no rush, after all, we will meet again" the doctor said as he leaves the room to meet Tomoko's Parents.

"so what wrong with her doctor?" Tomoko's mother said worried for her daughter

"it's too early to tell but she could be suffering from Schizophrenia." The doctor said bluntly.

"What is that doctor?" this time the Father asked.

"schizophrenia isn't known and is characterized by thoughts or experiences that seem out of touch with reality, disorganized speech or behavior, and decreased participation in daily activities. This condition is incurable." As the doctor explains both parents began to cry.

"doctor is there a cure for her condition?" the father asked.

"Treatment can help, but this condition can't be cured," Azazel said.

"does that mean our girl would never have a normal life." The mother said while crying her eyes out.

"no your wrong mam people can live happy lives even with this condition." These words brought hope to them.

"what can we do to help my daughter?" both parents ask pleading to the doctor.

"you guys can help by :

Make sure your daughter consumes the medication that I will prescribe.

'makes sure that she exercises daily.

That she comes here on a weekly basis for evaluation.

And finally, talk to your daughter she will need it. "

"So that means that they just need to spoil me more doctor," Tomoko said as she came into meet her parents.

"Tomoko," both parents said as they saw their cute daughter.

"Mother Father sorry for causing you so much trouble" as Tomoko bows to her parents.

At that moment Tomoko's mother embraces her while crying " don't say that my child you are my daughter. Your my child so please cause me as much trouble as you can."

"That's right we will get through this together " the father than join in on this hug fest.

* * *

 **Tomoko Home**

After their first visit to the Tomoko began to exercises, that had many positive effects. As she was the fittest person in her class. Many clubs wanted to recruit her, as they saw her athletic skills during gym class. but her weird behavior on school grounds turned them off.

Tomoko couldn't join one anyway as she had a strict curfew, that she must be home as soon as school was over. This was not made by her doctor's orders but by her worried parents. As they wish to keep an eye on their sick daughter. It was a good thing that her school was 10 minutes away by foot.

The girl also had a weekly visit to her local doctor Azazel. She hated to visit him as he could read her like an open book. Azazel would always call her out when she lied or hides anything from him. Not only that the pills that he would prescribed felt off the to Tomoko. Sure it stopped the intense dreams she got and suppress the voices that she heard. But those pills also took something from her, something important. But she didn't understand what did those pills actually do.

Understandingly the girl was frustrated at her condition. But decided to bear it in as she didn't want to worried her parents. Tomoko now entered her house and announce that she was home. Normally either her father or mother would great her home. But not this time there was no response.

'something wrong they would always answer my call' Is what the girl thought. She then called out again but the response she got was not something that she would expect.

"if you are looking for your parent's child they are not here I sent them away" said by a young woman's voice.

Tomoko was cautious and decided to walk backward slowly. But as she reaches for the front door an invisible force prevented her from leaving.

"There is no escape for you kid, come here I want to great my rival in person." Said the mysterious voice again.

Tomoko confused decided to follow the voice all the way to her living room. There she saw the intruders sitting comfortably on the couch holding a medicine vial. The intruder was indeed young like her voice implies she looked as she was the same age as Tomoko but her composure and aura seem to imply that she was older than she looks. she had long red hair tied as a pigtail with a very cute and frilly pink bow with deep blue eyes. And with the outfit, she wore a cute frilly pink dress makes her look as cute as a doll.

'Great a cute girl, why did this bitch come here. And damn girl I know that you looked young but isn't that frilly dress a bit much for your age. She probably wears that just to get spoiled. ' Tomoko said as she evaluated the intruder of the house.

The intruder made an irritated face "you thought of something really disrespectful didn't you brat."

Tomoko just scowls " well, of course, an intruder came into my house, acts of she was a queen, dressed up like a kid and plays with my medicine. Of course, I would think of something disrespectful. "

The intruder burst out laughing "good, good my rival has a backbone. I was worried that was some sheltered princess after being spoiled rotten. "

'like you wouldn't know anything about that. As you wardrobe speaks as you wish to be spoiled yourself. But what did she mean that I was her rival' Tomoko than stared daggers at her intruder"Ok bub who the hell are you, why did you call me your rival and why do you have my meds?"

The red just smiled "oh where are my manners my name is Alexa the current red dragon empresses. And for why do I have your meds." Alexa than destroyed the vile with something that looks like magic as fire suddenly appeared on her hand burning the medicine.

Tomoko screams as the medicine she depended on was destroyed right before her eyes "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BITCH!"

The messy haired girl then tried to tackle the intruder but was outmaneuver and overpowered as she was pinned on top of the sofa.

Tomoko now realizing that her so-called rival had forced her into a position where both bodies were touching each other and her face was just breath length away. Began to look away nervously and blush slightly.

Alexa noticing this made a mischievous grin a began to whisper in her ear." now-now don't get too excited, the only reason I came was too great you and stop that foolish Azazel plan."

'damn it this bitch stop whispering into my ear' as Tomoko began to struggle.

Though The mention of her doctor's name caught the messy haired girl by surprise "What does my doctor have to do with anything?"

"*giggle* simple really my rival that doctor you believe in has been deceiving you. The medicine that you took was not or any disease it was to suppress your partner Albion from appearing. " said the redhead as she moved away from Tomoko body.

'wait, Albion? how did she know the name of one of my voices? isn't she just sick like me. But then again I did see her conjure up fire like it was nothing.' After much thought, Tomoko just laugh.

"that's it there is only one explanation. I finally gone crazy everything that happens here is just an illusion. Man, I know my condition would make me lost touch with reality but not this much. Well better call Azazel that I finally lost my marbles ." she than pull out her cell phone and called her emergency number.

Seeing Tomoko's reaction Alexa summons a red scaly gauntlet decorated with a green jewel and points it at the girl. "*Sigh* guess I need to get rough with you after all Tomoko Kuroki."

" **Boost Boost"** were the sounds made as the jewels glow and right before the redhead touch Tomoko with that gauntlet it mad another sound **"Transfer"** and this had an effect on Tomoko.

The messy haired girl just collapses on the ground **.** Her bodyfelt hot and felt something was going to be released. Then suddenly from her back, A pair of white Dragon wings appeared. Blue glitter was poring out from it and slowly the hot sensation began to fade from Tomoko's body.

"So what do you think of your wings my rival? They are beautiful aren't they." Alexa said while smirking.

"waharethiswings?" Tomoko said so fast as she was shocked and convinced that she had gone bonkers.

"What are they you say? That is your Sacred Gear Devine Dividing proof of your status as The white empress dragon. "

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy the idea of somebody that was already crazy like Tomoko being the white dragon empress.

Leave your likes and reviews as they will help me to improve.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Highschool dxd or Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Rampage**

At that point, Tomoko's brain just froze. But who could blame her after all just a few minutes ago. A stranger broke into her home. Began spewing gibberish of being her eternal rival. At first, she thought that she was mental just like her. That was before she summons fire magic to destroy Tomoko's pills. Summon a red scaly glove and somehow made her sprout white scaly wings.

After digesting everything that has happened, something within Tomoko snap. Something that is required by any sane person to function in society her sanity.

The black hair girl than began to laugh like mad women. "AHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH, I see know I understand everything that just happens. I finally lost my marbles. And everything that has happened now is a figment of my imagination. "

Tomoko than made a hate full glare to her so-called rival. "And you are the image of the people that I hate the most in the world, people who have a life. "

At this point, Alexa just blinked "no you still don't get it I am not a figment of yo- aggah" before she could finish her sentence. She felt something had impacted her gut and sent her flying against the wall and made a human-shaped hole in the process. She was now outside looking back at the hole where she came from and notice her rival was still in the punching stance.

This was both a pleasant and shocking surprise for the red dragon empress. Afterall even if someone has a legendary Sacred Gear if they are weak or never trained in their life than it was pointless to have. That's why she expected her potential rival Tomoko would be weak even with Devine Dividing boosting her stats. After all, she pampered and spoiled rotten by her parents.

But she had the power to send Alexa flying through the wall, and the speed to bypass her reaction time. this means only one thing Tomoko Kuroki was strong.

This was no surprise if you knew Tomoki's pass activity's. as since last year she began to learn martial arts base on the recommendation of doctor Azazel in Wushu. He uses the famous saying 'a healthy body is a healthy mind' as catalyst to persuade the white dragon empress parents to allow her to train . and they did with amazing results. As she was able to reach red/yellow belt within 12 months. Which was incredible as it usually takes 4 years to reach. She had talent in martial arts and dedication for it.

but martial arts is not the only place where she shines. as her parents were worrywarts they restricted what activities their daughter could do. and she was only allowed to study and play games. which she did with dedication and vigor. so much so that she has titles in international ranking in MMO and FPS from the safety of her room. While in school she was one of the top in her entire grade. Which stunted the people around her, how did this weirdo have such good grades and a perfect athletic body?.

The answer was simple the source of her drive was her anxiety. And she had plenty of it. After all, she was a hormonally unbalance teenage girl, that was diagnosed with schizophrenia that was also a loner to boot. That's why she decided to fight those feelings by being productive in the things that she was allowed to do.

Which unfortunately increase her status as a weirdo within the school. As some of her peers were jealous of Tomoko success. So they Decided to make her social life a living hell by spreading many false rumors about her. Like she was the perfect example of the famous saying of the line between genius or insanity was blurry. Or that she was just a rotten princess that looked down at everybody because of her achievements.

And now Tomoko was about to unleash all of her frustration in life to her so-called rival Alexa the red dragon empress. "OHHHH GOOD YOU ARE STILL STANDING. AFTER ALL, I NEED TO RELIVE ALL OF THIS STRESS I HAVE ." The white dragons empress than said with the word crazy written all over her face and charge at her suppose rival.

But this time Alexa was prepared and properly block her attack with her hands and made a counter by kicking and aiming it at her stomach. This, however, was a meet by a successful block. Both parties continued to trade blows. Which lasted for 5 minutes, and now everyone in the neighborhood could clearly see and hear their fight. As each attack was accompanied by the sound of thunder showing just how instance the battle was. Everybody that saw this either thought a movie was being filmed or a bunch of Chuni was having a brawl. As they saw two girls equip with scaly looking ornaments fight while hearing the word **"boost boost"** and **"divide divide"** being emitted from their so-called 'toys'.

Than Tomoko saw an opening and punch her rival square in the face. This sent her flying crashing and destroying three homes in her path. Tomoko than charge, grab Alexa on the neck and drag her body in the direction of the river. But before she could reach the river Alexa broke free from her grip by shooting a ball of energy to Tomoko's chest and propelled her into the sky. But since the white dragon empress doesn't know how to fly she didn't know how to recover in midflight. And at this moment the red dragon empress teleported above her and sent her crashing into the river.

"Phew that was something, you really are something else Tomoko Kuroki" as the blonde twin tail girl gently floated down and made her way to the river.

"now better get her out of there before she drowns." And right before she was about to dive and rescue her rival. She saw Tomoko was getting up and standing in the middle of the river.

"OK, that was something I didn't know you could do. " This day was full of surprises for Alexa. After all every assumption she had about Tomoko Kuroki was wrong.

"How are you standing on water Tomoko?" the red dragon empress ask as she thought that ability was kind of cool and wanted to learn it her self.

"How? that's simple everything here is a figment of my imagination, the pain I feel, the damage we cause to the city and our fight that defies common sense, all of it is in my head. So of course I can walk on water. After all this is not real. So I can do whatever I want." The white dragon empress explains clearly showing signs of insanity.

This left the blond twin tail speechless, after all she just realize how truly crazy her rival was. 'everything that happen was part of my imagination huh. I guess destroying her medicine was a bad move after all. But still to be able to stand in water just because she believes she could. Just How powerful is her focus that allows her to do this. ' even all of that Alexa couldn't help but admire her rival as her growth in this battle was astounding.

That was only, however, the tip of the iceberg as what she did next was even more absurd. Tomoko was now conjuring a white long pole weapon called a Guandao that consists of a heavy blade with a spike at the back and a notch at the Spike's upper base that can catch an opponent's weapon. In addition, there are irregular serrations that lead the back edge of the blade to the spike. The blade is mounted atop a 1.5 m metal pole with a pointed metal counterweight used to balance the heavy blade and for striking on the opposite end. Tomoko was now taking a stance befitting the weapon she created on top of a flowing river.

"ok that looks cool but HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DID THAT!" this time Alexa couldn't help but scream her surprise. After all the situation just became absurd. Tomoko Kuroki was supposed to be a normal girl with no magical training what so ever. But here she is bullshitting her way in real life.

" _ **I can explain for you Alexa."**_ A voice came from the crimson gauntlet.

'Draig what is going on?' the blondie asks in confusion to the dragon sealed in her sacred gear. Draig on of the two Heavenly Dragons that once cause chaos to the three factions of the bible.

" _ **You see Alexa what is happening right now is caused by the will of Tomoko Kuroki."**_

"well yeah, I figured that out but how is that possible. She shouldn't have the knowledge to conjure up weapons."

" _ **There is where you are wrong Alexa, Sacred Gears respond to the will of the host. And since she believes that everything that has happened so far is just an illusion. Because of that anything that she thinks of that is within the abilities of Albion's power can happen."**_

"so you're telling me that because she lost her marbles. She can do bullshit like this."

 _ **"Pretty much yeah, though this isn't the first time someone has gone crazy and did bullshit like this while wielding us. Many of yours and that girl's predecessor did the same thing when they wielded us"  
**_

"I see" as soon as she finished listening to Draigs explanation. She looked at rival the white dragon empress and smiled. After all, this was great, Alexa just wanted to fight strong opponents. And right in front of her, there was one. Even though she has gone crazy her stance was firm and had no openings. Proof that she trained diligently with that type of weapon.

"are you done talking with your little friend," Tomoko ask clearly inpatient from waiting.

"Thanks for waiting for Tomoko-chan as a reward I will fight you with my full strength. BALANCE BREAKER: OVER BOOST. " suddenly Alexas body covered in red light followed by an explosion of power. And now in front of Tomoko stood a warrior wearing a red full plate armor that was dragon inspired with green gems decorating the hands and chest area.

Feeling the sudden burst in power the mad women just laugh, more manically than ever. "OHHH I SEE MY MIND REALLY IS SOMETHING HUH. TO THINK YOU WOULD GET SOMETHING LIKE BANKAI. THE OLD CLICHE OF A PROTAGONIST PULLING SHIT OUT OF THERE ASS. REALLY I HATE YOU EVEN ALL, THOSE TRICKS ARE RESERVE FOR THE CHOSEN PEOPLE IN LIVE."

The white dragon empress than charge and slash diagonally down at Alexa. But just as Tomoko was about to hit her rival, she vanishes. And just like that Tomoko just saw black as she now lay unconscious by the side of the river. Alexa with her amazing speed was able to completely dodge Tomoko's attack and in a split second after was able to knock her out.

"You really are a troublesome individual you know that Tomoko Kuroki. But still to think that you will be this powerful even without using balance breaker. Damn you are a monster you know that. " Is the only comment Alexa could make as she saw area where she slashes. There she saw the earth was spilled into two and separated by a small canyon. All From Tomoko's one attack with her conjured weapon. Which know has to dissipate, as the user was lying unconscious.

"WHAT HAVE DONE IN MY TERRITORY RED DRAGON EMPERESS !" suddenly Alexa heard a voice and as he looked at the source of it. She saw young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. Appearing from a magic circle with other individuals in a defensive stance.

"ahh well isn't it the heir to the Sitri clan and her lackeys. Nothing really I was just playing with my eternal rival here." The red dragon empress than pointed at Tomoko unconscious body.

The Sitri heir opens her eyes in shocked as she recognizes the individual "That is Tomoko Kuroki one of the many top students at my school. How dare you hurt her!" She said clearly with poison mix in them.

"Ohh from the way you speak it sounds like you actually care for her. From what I gather in that school of yours she is branded as an outcast. To thinks that she would receive some compassion from devils of all things. I would expect this from Grimoires that are known for their kindness and treating there servants like family. So Tell me what makes her so special to you Sona Sitri." The red dragon empress said clearly confused. As devils only show compassion to someone if that person has any worth to them. So what worth did a crazy broken girl like Tomoko had. Was it her sacred gear or was it something else.

Unfortunately, she wouldn't get an answer as more magic circles began to appear and from them not only devils appeared but also angels and fallen angels. Surrounding the young girl with weapons drawn.

" *tongue click* I guess I am out of time." Alexa than pulling out a magic crystal and smash into the ground.

"Bye-bye," she said playfully as she began to sink into a magic circle that appears.

Sona just sighs as the perpetrator escaped and began to approach Tomoko unconscious body " I guess she got away. But that is not Important for now taking care of Kuroki and fixing this town is our number one priority. "

"YES MAM" was the respond her peerage gave to their king.

"And also call Satanichia Kurumizawa McDowell, I have a mission for her"

* * *

 ** _Well thanks for reading_**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed the rampage of an insane person I sure did when I wrote this._**

 ** _Also if you guys think this was an absurd development that was the point!_**

 ** _As I have seen how scary people are when they snap and man that is not pretty._**

 ** _Leave reviews so I can improve and make changes if I deem necessary thanks._**

 ** _Oh and happy Halloween everybody_**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Highschool dxd, Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! Or Gabriel Drop out

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Surveillance**

 **Sona Sitri bedroom**

Satanichia Kurumizawa McDowell or Satania was a young red pinkish hair devil with matching colored eyes that is part of the Kurumizawa clan. And For generations, the Kurumizawa clan have served the Sitri's in matters that revolves around brute strength. As the members share several features throughout the clan's existence, they are incredibly stupid, Chuni, have incredible body strength but low magic aptitude and their pinkish-red hair.

And right now the young devil was kneeling to her master that was sitting on her bed. And was awaiting orders and the reason for her summons.

"Thank you for coming so fast in short notice Satania." The young Sitri heir said with her usually stoic face.

"No need to thank me Lady Sona I am your servant it's only natural that I heed your calls. So what did you need my master?" Satania responded with a very formal tone.

This tone, however, sent shivers up the young Sitri heir spine. As she knew her servant ever since childhood. And one image always pops up when the name Satania is use. The image of an innocent child that is gullible and naïve that the only evil acts that she could think of were pulling pranks. The word stupid and self-destructive would also be mix in there.

But the young heir decided to ignore those feelings and showed her servant a picture of Tomoko Kuroki. "This person is the reason I called you here. In a few days, she will be sent to a Psychiatric Hospital abroad somewhere in London England. And you will emitted there as a patient to watch over this individual. "

"Understood, but why as a patient not as guard or nurse? and also Why abroad wouldn't it be better to keep an eye on her here in your and miss Rias Territory? "the servant ask confuse. As if it was simply to watch over someone, there is no need to take them abroad and for her to play the role of patient.

Again Sona frowns at Satania Logical questions. As she missed the days where she would simply laugh like those cheesy Saturday morning cartoons and say something stupid like 'Waching a mere human like her would be an easy task for an elite servant like Satanichia Kurumizawa McDowell. So don't worry So-tan I am on it.'

But none the lest she answered her servant's questions. " that I can't answer because the ones that made this decision were the demon lords and Azazel. As when I recommended you to be her bodyguard after the attack caused by the Red Dragon Empress as a precaution. When I thought she would stay in my territory. But for some reason, they decided to send Kuroki to London and you with her with the status of a patient." Sona than gave Satania her fake patient file and Tomoko Kuroki file and instructed her to study it intensely.

"Ok let see….. wait why am I diagnose with eighth grade syndrome ? its not a real mental condition. … but since it states that I believe I am a high-class level demon that has the power to destroy the world is kind of cool so I will let it slide….. but how I am supposed to act around her Lady Sona "

For a moment she pauses thinking how to answer her servant's question. then she smiled "Just act like you use to when we were kids Satania-chan."

The response from her master cause Satania face began to blush redder that her pinkish hair "Master please stop teasing me."The memories that came back when the young servant was but a mere child.

In her memories, she recalls that her actions were not only very childish bit also shame full. As she would scream words like "I will become a high-class demon and make the Sitris fall",or "AHAHAHHAHAHAHAH So- tan today we will decide who really is the master in this relationship."

Upon seeing her servant red face and steam pouring from her ears the young heir just giggle. 'if only we could go back to the previous relationship. Those days where you being an idiot and cause me trouble was one of the best days of my life Satania-Chan.'

After collecting herself from the barrage of childhood memories. Satania than began to read the targets file. And most of it was blacked out, signaling that it was not important to the mission. The only things in Kuroko file that wasn't black out were her name, medical reports and the cause of her illness something called dragon sickness.

'Dragon sickness huh oh boy this will not be good' was what the young servant thought as she recalls what it was. Dragon sickness was a condition caused when the host of a dragon attribute sacred gear has poor affinity to it. Because of this, the Sacred Gear will secrete a type of poison that would increase the user affinity. thus making them able to properly use their dragon type Sacred Gear.

But of course there are side effects to this poison and It was devastating to the host. the poison also eats away at three limiters found on the human body. Which are the growth rate of the individual, the max strength a person could possibly have, and the limit on how much a person could take before they snap and go berserk.

And this is bad for a normal person, as limiters exist for a reason. They exist to make sure that individuals wouldn't go crazy from the power they might receive. But since they have lost this limiter most of them who are infected with Dragon sickness usually either die from either receiving power beyond their capabilities and destroying their bodies. Went mad with power and got them self-killed because of their ego. Or simply there mind just shut down from the overwhelming power they receive.

Unfortunately, there is only one cure for this condition, the host must achieve Balance Breaker. As achieving this state would signalize to the Sacred Gear that their user was competent enough and powerful enough to use them properly, thus the production of the poison would cease.

After recalling this information Satania began to massage her template in exhaustion as this was the one thing that she hated to do, that is to think. After all, she was a Kurumizawa and their stupidity was legendary in the underworld. That's why if she had the option to not think she would take that chance in a heart beat. But alas that is not possible for her as being a servant of the Sitri that values intelligence more than brute strength. Forces this clan to make use of their noggin as much as possible.

The young Sitri than dismiss her servant and told her to be ready in three days as that is when she must depart for England. The young servant than bow politely and leave the room.

Now alone Sona Sitri lay motionless on her nice soft bed and stared at her ceiling. She then began to worry about the two individuals that were going to depart to England Satania her servant and the first year Kuroko. For Satania being Satania, she couldn't help but worry about her. As even if she acts all polite and professional around her. Sona still gets reports on how she goof up on her assignments. Like when she accidentally brought regular weed instead of some magical herb. Or when she wore a summer Yukata during winter and she got hyperthermia from her stunt. The young heir than chuckles as she realizes just how much she cares about her clumsy servant.

Now she began to think about Tomoko Kuroki, as she had respect for the girl. As on her entrance exam, she scored the highest score in the history of Kuoh High school department. But not that she has been the top of her grade ever since she enrolled, and the fact that she was super athletic on the field. With her fast speed, good reflex and superior strength that made even the boys to shame. Of course, all of this success made her a prime target from jealous fools that could only rely on their talents to win at life.

Hence she was harassed by them, by spreading false rumor about her, hiding and destroying her bag and books, staging and accusing her of being a thieve and a cheater. All in the attempts to make the white dragon empress fall from grace by expulsion.

But that never happens as Sona with her Peerage protected and proof that Tomoko was innocents. And with the influence she in the broad of directors Sona was able to punish the one responsible for tormenting Tomoko. As she believes that Tomoko has already suffered enough because of the Sacred Gear she possesses. That caused her nothing but anxiety in life, sure because of the poison, she was able to grow in both intelligence and body strength with amazing speed. Sure some people would kill to have that much power. But was it really worth it as in exchange, the person gain unimaginable nightmares, the feeling of insecurity as the poison slowly eats away the mind, or the fact you make the people that care for you worried. No of course not!

And here is where she respects Tomoko. As to counter her anxiety she could have easily hurt other people to make herself better. But no she didn't take that road she took the road of improvement. Where she took that anxiety and made into a stepping stone for her current success in school. Where she received many scholarships from many universities from abroad. For both her academics and her abilities in Wushu.

Of course, once word that Tomoko Kuroki had received those Scholarships spread. The ones that tried to ruin her life were once again envelope in envy. And made one last attempt to break her this time through Rape and blackmail.

This time, however, Sona wasn't able to prevent them from executing their plan. But instead, some else did. according to the reports, she receives about the attempted rape, after Tomoko was forced to consume a date rape drug a deep fog enveloped the area where the evil deed was about to commence. And when the fog subsided the white dragon empress body was gone.

Strangely enough, the ones that orchestrated the deed was arrested by police, as they mysteriously receive quite a few evidence that tied them to the case. Which include email, text messages, receipt of payment for the drug, and an audio tape of them planning to fuck up Tomoko life. Gratefully justice was served and those who were responsible are now rotting behind bars.

"*sigh* seriously to think that I would responsible for so many cases in my territory" was the only thing she could say as for the last few months she had to clean and fix the city several times now. Like when Kokabiel showed up or when her sister one of the active demon lords began to cut loose all because he meets a real magical girl.

She then began to close her eyes as she was exhausted from all the mind wiping she had to do today.

* * *

 ** _OK, man, that kind of got dark for me especially for my future chapters_**

 ** _Oh and guys I decided to make this story part of the same world as my other stories so heads up possible cameos from my other works._**

 ** _Oh and hoped you guys enjoyed it._**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Highschool dxd, Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! Or Gabriel Drop out

Chapter 4: Surveillance 2

* * *

 **Hospital, Tomoko Kuroki room**

It has been a week since Tomoko came to London for her treatment. Back in Japan, she found out that she had a mental break down after her medicine ran out. That's why her parents were not home that day. They were out to get more medicine from her doctor Azazel. But was stuck in traffic, so they came home late, to an unconscious daughter being taken care of by Sona Sitri.

It turns out during her break down, Tomoko went on a rampage and all the things that she thought happen was indeed an illusion, just like what she knew from the start. But what Tomoko didn't know that she somehow ran 4 miles to the closest river, jump in it, swam in it to the point of exhaustion, and fainted by the side of the river. if it wasn't for Sona Sitri the student body president, by sheer coincidence was passing by (yeah right!). Tomoko's life would be in danger.

After the incident that accrued by the river, it was decided that Tomoko should get help over summer break . By the recommendation of Azazel that she should be emitted to a specialized hospital in London. and with the fact that England is known to be a relaxing tourist resort, should help Tomoko relaxed while visiting those locations like Big Ben and the London bridge . and get better right before her new term starts. That's why the messy haired girl is now in London finishing the last bits of homework she would need to complete before returning to school.

"Ok with that, all my homework is done," Tomoko said while starching her arms, after a long day of doing nothing but her summer homework.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA really now still doing something foolish like homework, I Satanichia Kurumizawa McDowell the great demon lord will destroy the world after I escape from this prison." Were the words said by an idiot who barges into the Tomoko's room.

"Oh hello Satania, I see you are still crazy like usual. " surprisingly Tomoko was not irritated by the redhead's antics, but instead welcomes her with a smile.

"I AM NOT CRAZY! I really am a high ranking demon lord sent here to watch over you." Satania said as a comeback to the white dragon empress comments.

"Yah yah so what are going to play today, go fish, checkers, chess, UNO, or something else?" Tomoko said with anticipation.

"Why are you assuming that I came here to play?, I told you before I came here to make you into my minion."Satania than pulled out a classic board game Snakes and ladders.

"You may have been able to beat me those other times. But with this Il show you that I am superior HAHAHHAHAHA." And here comes the classical Satania laugh.

"so your saying is that you gave up on beating me in intelligence and decided to rely on lady luck," Tomoko said with a mischievous grin.

Satania faces blush a little " Shut up ! just roll already " and with that, they started playing.

This last week was the most fun the white dragon empress had in a while. After all, at school, she was treated as an outcast, was given the only sympathy and hearted. And never had a true friend there. But here there was Satania.

A girl that was diagnosed with the same condition as her. But was much worst, as in her mind she believes that she was a high-class devil. That was destined to rule the world, after what she claims the Great War happen. Where the three factions within biblical mythology, the devils, heaven and the fallen angels wage a great war. That ended because of the death of God himself and the four demon kings, Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus. A now that the seats are empty it was her chance to take the throne for her self.

Though unknown to Tomoko that's story was 100% true. Except for the part where the redhead is going to be demon lord. Though like Tomoko Satania was also having fun here. She didn't need to keep up a façade of being somebody she was not. And just blurted whatever she thought. But the part of this mission was her interaction with Tomoko Kuroki. At first, she was going to act like an idiot and stick to her with that persona. But when she genuinely smiled at her first antics that would usually send somebody to the verge of irritation or be scolded for acting childish. Made her rethink how to approach Tomoki as now she viewed her as a friend.

Of course because of this Satania was now conflicted e. As she was assigned here to keep an eye on the white dragon empress. Even if she came out clean now, Tomoko would just think it was her delusions acting out again. She continued to wonder on this topic as she was deceiving a friend. Which if you think about it was not something a devil would worry.

"and with that, I win Satania," Tomoko said as he moves her pawn to the finished line.

"NOOOOOOOOO! How is that possible!" Satania screams in despair and got a good scolding from the nurses.

"UHHHHHHH lady fate why have you abandoned me?" Satania pouted.

Upon seeing her cute pout Tomoko rubbed her head "it's not that lady luck abandoned you satania. It's just that you suck."

Those words sent Satania packing from Tomoko's room while crying cartoony waterfalls "DAMN IT! I WILL MAKE YOU INTO MY MINION SONER OR LATER. SO PREPARE YOUR SELF!"

"Really now Tomoko you should stop teasing pure little Satania." Said by a gorgeous black haired ponytail doctor with a bombshell body.

"Sorry for the commotion " Tomoko quickly apologize for the commotion she causes.

"really now even if you two are the only ones here that are of the same age. You guys really need to keep your voice down this is a hospital after all." The doctor continued scolding which wasn't really convincing as she was smiling. Showing that she didn't mind the noise.

"alright already doctor, did you come here with my meds again." The white dragon emperor ask.

"No, not this time, I am here to talk about your request to have a tour of London."

"And ?" Tomoki asks in anticipation.

"and you're in luck we doctors have determined that on the last four days you will be here. You and Satania would be allowed to tour the city."

"YAY! But why is Satania coming not do I mind?" Tomoko asks confused.

" well, you both are Japanese foreigners that never travel abroad before and isn't she your friend and would be better if you guys tour them together. Afterall these are the memories of youth."

"memories of youth, Doctor have you been reading shojo manga again. Besides we are both girls " Tomoko could help but rolled her eyes in such a cliché shojo word.

"I got that from a yuri manga thank you very much. And besides, there is no rule saying that two girls could be together here in old Great Brittan. " The doctor said as she puffs up her chest that mad a *boing* sound, indicating that she was proud of what she said.

Again Tomoko rolled her eyes but this time she also sighs, as this was the doctor she was assigned to. Yup this was Dr. Segloth Sitri. Who was by pure coincident (yeah right) the aunt of the student council president at Tomoko school, lady Sona Sitri. A doctor that love girls, and liked pairing up cute girls together.

"yeah but I don't swing that way," Tomoko said with a deadpan look.

"*giggle* oh really, that's strange coming from someone that smiles like an idiot. Whenever Satania is around. " the doctor said with a mischievous smile.

"*sigh* it's true that I am happy when Satania is around. But not because I want to do her or anything, it's purely Platonic." the white dragon Empress said clearly tired from the constant paring by the doctor.

But unfortunately for Tomoko, dr. Segloth didn't by her story. Why because of the records of past host to Albion. She got this information from the vast library back in the underworld maintained by the Tsukinose family. Which she could excess as she was part of the Sitri Clan. And in that library contain the information of the previous wielders of Devine Dividing. And all of the female's host share one common trait, in that when it comes to partners. Every single one of them always has at least one girl in their harem. Either it's all women or reverses one, a woman will always be present besides the host of the white dragon Empress.

In fact, Tomoko's magnetic pull is already affecting the simple redhead. As one of the abilities of such a powerful sacred gear. It attracts people that fit the host taste. And it was clear that Tomoko had a thing for that young devil. As the naughty doctor has already caught glimpses of Satania having wet dreams while calling out the Tomoko's name. and when a devil wants something they will get it by any means necessary.

This however also troubled the doctor as both she and Satania was sent here to watch over the girl. As she was going to finish the last bit of her training here and achieve her balance breaker. As it was the only known cure for dragon sickness. but after a week of getting to know the girl. She understood that she was a positive, bright and hardworking girl, just what her niece had told the doctor. And why she was interested in adding her to her peerage because just like her niece she was also tempted to add Tomoko to the good doctor nonexistence peerage. As she had no interest in having servants, until now.

As this little girl was just so cute in both the doctor and the redhead's eyes. A bit of a mischievous prankster and a sadist yes. But to a pure blooded devil, those traits are actually a plus in their eyes. And since both devils have evil pieces. They would normally try to make the white dragon empress their servant.

But they can't do that as the white dragon empress is under the protection of the Fallen angel's faction or the Grigori. And since the devils already sign a peace treaty with the other biblical factions. They can't go and convert members from the other faction into devils as it would break the treaty and start another great war. That would cost the extinction of the devils. Which must never ever happen. But for devils like satania and Segloth that are known for indulging in pleasure, control is not their fortitude.

"well that's all the nurse will bring youyour medication in a few hours, if you need anything as usual just press that red button and a nurse will come. " the doctor said while pushing back her troubles.

"Oh ok." Tomoko response and then pulled out a laptop and headphones a began watching youtube.

Dr. Segloth Sitri office

Back in the doctor desk, she activates a magic circle and a hologram of young lady that looked like the doctor but with twintails and was wearing a pink magical girl uniform appeared. " _Hello aunty do you have anything to report?"_ the hologram said while making a cute face and sound effects.

"Nothing much Sera-chan, Tomoko and Satania were just being cute as always." The doctor responded with a wide smile.

" _so was there any progress between those two?"_ the hologram ask clearly with a maiden expectation.

"of course not Sera-chan, they have known each other for only a weak. And Both are oblivious to both their own and each other feelings. " the doctor responds while shaking her head.

" _wait didn't you say that Satania-chan was already having dreams about the white dragon Empress"  
_

"yes I did but she is still a child, as she still doesn't know why she did ."

" _*giggle* Satania really is innocent and clumsy in this matter. But then again everybody is when it comes to your first crush."_

"*giggle* true but the evil one here is Tomoko. After all, she is leading her without even realizing it."

" _yah but that's because of her sacred gear, not her personally. So we can't really blame her for that."_

"well, yah, what about from your end is there anything I need to now?"

" _currently no, we have no idea who attack Tomoko but one thing is for certain that she was part of the Chaos Brigade."_

"but that does help as we now from that informant in Sona chan territory. What was her name again? Oh well that's is not important. That the Chaos Brigade is made up of different factions that work independently from each other. And the so-called leader the infinite dragon Ophis was only a figurehead."

" _true, but if anything happens please contact me ok_ " the hologram than wink and faded.

"I hope nothing happens. That girl Tomoko already suffered enough as it is." The good doctor then looked out the window and gaze into the distance. And began to think how can she help that poor girl.

* * *

Thank you for reading

Well did you enjoy the possible pairing of a loner and an idiot?


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Highschool dxd, Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! Or Gabriel Drop out**

 **Chapter 5: Tour**

* * *

 **France**

somewhere deep in the woods lies a beautiful mansion fit for nobility, the red dragon empress was enjoying a long relaxing bath. It was a routine she does every day after training.

"ahhhh the water feels nice."

"But still today sparing partner was boring as fuck unlike, unlike Tomoko-chan"

She then remembers her fight with so-called rival Tomoko Kuroki, the white dragon empress. The feeling of being cornered, the pain and the rush of adrenalin were breathtaking for Alexa. As the redhead didn't expect much from Tomoko. Knowing that she was raised in a sheltered environment and spoiled rotten by her parents. She thought that this white dragon empress was probably the weakest one history.

But she was wrong and couldn't be happier in that regard. As her rival was indeed strong, strong enough to fight on equal footing with her. Her speed, reflexes, and power were on par with season warrior. And her focus was also amazing, proven by the feat of making weapons out of thin air and the possibility of creating a subspecies sacred gear in the process. The only shame she felt from that one encounter was that she didn't have her balance breaker yet.

And according to her Intel Tomoko was now in London under the protection of the Devils namely by the Sitri clan. And they are training her so that she could achieve her balance breaker. Which intrigue the red dragon empress as according to her intel, Tomoko was under the protection of the Grigori faction. So why were the devils training her?

Sure they did already sign a peace treaty that would officially end the war. But that doesn't mean that they would immediately be on good enough terms to leave a prize asset like the host of Albion to be in somebody's else hands. After all, a millennial of hate doesn't just disappear in a blink of an eye. It may take decades or even centuries for the hate and malice between the three factions to disappear. The great war, after all, took the toll on each faction. With the four original devil lords killed. The Cristian god was gone and the number of the of the races that made of each faction was so low. That extinction was not outside of the realm of possibilities.

But then again Azazel the leader of the Grigori was known to be unpredictable. And this may his attempt to patch things up between the three factions as a sign of trust. Or it could be that Tomoko had joined a peerage in the Sitri clan. Which is great for Alexa, as the white dragon empress would trade a weak human body with a strong devil one. Bosting her fighting potential even further.

"ahhh Tomoko-chan keep growing stronger*licking lips* after all you are the only one that could satisfy me now"

* * *

 **London**

After several weeks of therapy and training In the special Hospital. Tomoko condition began to take a turn for the batter. Evident in the fact that she no longer feels any anxiety or heaviness in her mind and body. Though she herself still thinks that her mind is still mental. As she could swear during one of her training sessions. Tomoko's body began to glow a brilliant white and her old white wings were back. But also her normal workout clothes were exchanged with a beautiful white dress that shows off her feminine features. With matching white gloves, deep aquamarine high heals and decorated with several blue gems that have some weird carvings on it, which she could read even though it was in a language she never heard or seen in her life. Which spelled "Balance breaker : Attire of the white empress dragon."

At first, she panicked, then she hyperventilated, after that she went on a small rampage as there was still poison in her system. and finally, she collapsed from exhaustion. Of course, this was good news for anybody who knew the truth about Tomoko condition. As now she was free from the effects of the Dragon Sickness and her healing would begin shortly. But now another problem has arisen from the activation of the white empress dragon balance breaker. Which was the fact a subspecies balance breaker, which was not part of the plan.

As a subspecies balance breaker is an evolving state of a Sacred Gear that is more powerful and has abilities that make them more versatile in battle. Which is true for Tomoko's as besides of the usual effects of dividing an enemy's strength every 10 seconds, and the increase overall in basic stats of the individual. She now can copy and created any weapon that Tomoko has ever seen in her life, this including Sacred gears which happen after she divides the host power in half which was proven during her little the white dragon empress use a copy of the Spear of agni, which was more durable and powerful compared to the original.

With this unpredicted development, the fallen and devils decided to scrap the plan of letting this girl live her life like a normal human. And introduce her to the world of the supernatural, after it is for certain that the poison has left her body completely. As with her new powers, she would definitely attract some unwanted attention like from the Chaos Brigade or from Church extremist. After all, power attracts power.

But at present time that was not going to be a problem for the white dragon empress. as today She and Satania were going to do some sightseeing in the capital. Accompanied by Dr. Segloth to make sure that any 'health' problems wouldn't occur. And their first stop was Buckingham Palace.

Buckingham Palace, the place where the queen of England herself live. And both of Satania and Tomoko were enjoying the view of the white pristine palace, which was a good thing as Tomoko didn't know when she will return and go on any other vacations like this again. As her family didn't take any vacations like this. Ever since well her condition was known.

"This place is amazing! Perfect when I rule the world." Satania said with that stupid grin on her face.

Which Tomoko just rolled her eyes to Satania's usual antics and hit her on the head "That is enough Satania you are embarrassing me."

"OWWWW that hurt Tomoko! What was that for?"

"because you were being stupid. Now stop spouting nonsense and lets return to the car. Everybody is watching us. " she then pointed to the crowd of tourist making judgmental views on the girls.

With a face now in the shade of red Satania calm down and began to walk towards Dr. Segloth and hid in her shadow.

"jezz Tomoko you didn't have to be so mean to her." The doctor said as she flickers the white dragon empress forehead.

"But we are in public Dr. Segloth. It would be bearable if we were indoors. Besides look, everybody is looking at us."

"*sigh* I know but she is just excited so cut her some slack ok."

Tomoko blink for a second before answering "yeah your right sorry about that Satania."

To this Satania just nodes and they as a group began to walk to the car moving to the next tourist sight.

Which was being followed by a mysterious black car driven by two girls. that was gathering information on the white dragon empress as the group that they are working for the Chaos Brigade Hero-faction. They Felt the surge of power during one of her rampages back in Japan. And was happy to learn that the source of that power was human in origin, Prime Hero material. And they hope for it to stay the same as they wish to recruit her to join the hero faction.

Dr. Segloth, on the other hand, new about her stalkers actions but didn't know about their intentions were. She did new about their goal, the White Dragon Empress. As they took a short 10-minute drive to see Big Ben. She made a call to other devils in London to secure several locations if the need to run is required. Which is the worst possible scenario could happen right now.

* * *

 **Big Ben**

Big Ben the nickname for the Great Bell of the clock at the north end of the Palace of Westminster in London. And again Satania made a fool of her self-proclaiming "HAHAHAHHAHAH YET ANOTHER PLACE FOR ME TO CONQUER."

With a sigh Tomoko hit her on the head again this time knocking her out "Really must you do this every time we go to a new location."

"huhuhuhuhuh but you seem to enjoy Satania's antics Tomoko " the doctor teased as she saw the white dragons empress relaxed face.

Tomoko blushes a bit to the doctor teasing "well .. yah after all hanging out with a friend is enjoyable."

Upon seeing her honest and innocent answer the good doctor couldn't help but hug the messy haired girl and push her big soft boobs on her face. "*Squeal* damn Tomoko you really are cute you know that."

Tomoko, on the other hand, tried to break free from the hug of death but only ended in failure. "sjdbjashgduysadhaghdgsudywy.. *puah* let go of me Dr. Segloth its embarrassing."

"ohhh come on let me have some fun here. It's not every day that I have such a cute patient like you Tomoko."

"*growning* please make it quick your boobs are suffocating me."

"Yay! Satania comes here join us in this little fun." upon hearing those words Tomoko looked to see that Satania was already up and had a slight blush on her face. Which made the white dragon empress face even hotter than before.

"no don't mind me Dr. Segloth have your fun with Tomoko, I will go exploring have fun you two." Satania than went ahead to join a tour group heading inside of Big Ben. As she couldn't bear to see Tomoko be with another woman or even another person In such a physical way. which left a bad taste in Tomoko mouth.

'nonononononoonon Satania its not like that. Wait why am I so worried about what Satania Thinks about me?' Tomoko than remembers the pairings made by Dr. Segloth over the last few weeks.

Sure at first she said that her relationship with Satania was Platonic in nature, but after a while, she found that Satania was kinda cute. Especially when she made those crazy delusions and that goffy smile on her face.

'But no no we are both girls and that kind of relationship is bad.. in Japan. But here In England that has an active LGTB community, this would seem like a normal thing right?. No, it's not normal I have always like pretty guys like Kiba- senpai. Yes, I only need to imagine the person I like and it will be him.' But nope the one that came to Tomoko mind was none other than Satania. Which made her face blush a bright red and she screams, proving that she has indeed fallen for a women. While still stuck in Dr. Segloth grasp.

Upon seeing her patient's little episode she made a small grin and whisper to her "if you really like her why not go after her?"

Dr. Segloth than let go of her grip and pushes her to go to Satania side. And she did going after Satania tour group.

"Sorry, but I can't let you interrupt a good yuri moment. So why not show your selves." Dr. Segloth said as she threw an energy blast at the stalkers.

"so you saw us coming huh?" said the girl with a long ponytail and wearing a black business suit with matching black glasses that made her look like the man in black

"of course she noticed you dolt look at what your wearing." Said the girl that was being a hypocrite as she had twintails and was wearing all white the total opposite of her partner.

Dr. Segloth didn't care about what they wore and threaten them in a deep scary voice "Who are you and who sent you?"

"really aren't you going to ask what are we here for?" the girl in all white said.

"it's really easy to figure out what your objective is so there is no point asking."

The girl in black just sighs " than this will be easy. my name is Noire and my partner's name is Blanc. We are here to recruit Lady Tomoko to join the Chaos Brigade. "

Dr. Segloth eyes widen as she heard the name Chaos Brigade. A group that was known to be full extremist that is backed up by one of the most powerful dragon in history Ophis the infinite dragon.

"If you think that I will let you guys take Tomoko than you have another thing coming." Dr. Segloth than put up some wards to keep ordinary people from getting involved in this battle.

"Fine, then we will take her by force if necessary."

The girls than drew their weapons with Noire being a sword and Blanc a hammer and begin attacking the good doctor without any sort of warning. And they were no pushover as Dr. Segloth found out. As she had a difficult time to both dodge and find an opening to attack with her water base magic. As the girls complement each other weaknesses well. with Noire fighting style focuses more on agility. And u has sing beautiful sword techniques. While Blac focuses more on power and simplicity shown in her wild swings of the hammer that leaves craters on the roadside for every time she misses her target. Which causes Dr. Segloth to lose her balance forcing her to the air which was countered by Noire speed attack that cut off one Dr. Segloth wings grounding her in this battle.

Even though Dr. Segloth was a devil that had higher base stats than a human. She was the one being cornered which was unheard off for a high-class devil like her who had several centuries of battle experience. The only reason that she could think of why this could happen was that these girls were 'Herros'.

Special humans that were born with the talent or sacred gears to fight on equal footing with monster's that humans couldn't possibly do on their own. And that was being proven right here and right now with Dr. Segloth eventual defeat by their hands.

"fewh that battle was hard huh Noire."

"*pant*pant*pant* yeah but what you expect from a high-rank Devil like her."

"come on let's go. We need to speak to lady Tomoko and ask her to join us before ist to late."

"yah before she becomes one of them we need to re-educate her in the ways of being a hero."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy this**


End file.
